Devastation
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Helen est blessée mortellement au flanc droit. Nikola est avec elle et essaye de la retenir du monde des morts. DEATH-FIC


Bonjour tout le monde. J'avais dit hier que je posterai aujourd'hui une fic surprise, la voici. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

J'ai mis en ligne(pour la 1ère fois) une death-fic alors soyez indulgents et ne me tuez pas(dois-je vous supplier à genoux?)! Merci à ceux qui me suivent dans mes autres histoires et j'espère que pour ce nouveau genre que j'essaye je ne vous décevrais pas.

PRECAUTIONS A PRENDRE:

-Sortez vos mouchoirs

-Ecoutez Sound track el laberinto del fauno(ou quelque chose de triste)

-Restez bien assis sur une chaise!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Un éclair surgit du ciel suivit par la pluie s'abattant avec surprise sur London. Dans un champ abandonné, Nikola Tesla essaye de se couvrir ainsi que la personne qu'il tient dans ses bras. La personne en question est agitée, elle a une tâche rouge sur le flanc droit. Du sang. Son sang. Nikola met sa main gauche tremblante sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie qui continue d'affluer.

Une larme s'échoue doucement dans les cheveux bruns bouclés d'Helen Magnus. Celle-ci essaye sans succès de résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Nikola se met à parler :

-On va venir nous aider dans peu de temps, tu vas voir.

-Personne ne…ne viendra…

-Mais si, je t'assure.

Le vampire s'arrête un moment puis reprend, en appuyant doucement sur la plaie qui saigne abondamment.

-J'ai envoyé plusieurs messages aux enfants et à Druitt. Ils vont venir.

-Il sera trop…tard.

-Non ! Tu dois tenir.

-Mais j'ai…perdu trop de sang et…le poison…

Helen a du mal à respirer et commence à fermer les yeux. Nikola s'en aperçoit et la secoue sans force, préférant ne pas la brusquer.

-Résiste Helen ! Reste avec moi !

-Je ne …peux plus…

Une grimace et un gémissement de douleur s'échappent du visage de la belle brune. Cette dernière manque vraiment d'air et essaye d'en canaliser le plus possible. Nikola regarde la centenaire et remarque le regard que lui lance celle-ci. Des larmes s'échappent en masse de ses yeux verts, s'ajoutant à la pluie sur son visage torturé par la tristesse. Helen essaye de le réconforter et lui caresse ses joues mouillées.

-Ce n'est pas aussi grave… On se reverra…bientôt.

-Pour toi, 50 ans c'est bientôt ?

-Oui…tu vas vivre longtemps…je veux que tu…tu profites de la vie…pour moi…

Nikola serre désespérément la femme dans ses bras et des gouttes d'eau tombent sur son visage parsemé de larmes et de pluie.

Il crie presque :

-Helen, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas !

La femme se cale vers la poitrine du vampire et essaye de lui communiquer ses sentiments. Elle parvient à articuler avec difficulté :

-Tu peux vivre…sans moi…je le…je le sais…

La centenaire sent son cœur ralentir mais continue tout de même, cette fois-ci en étreignant Nikola pour lui faire parvenir de l'encouragement:

-Je sais que tu vas m'oublier…

Les deux scientifiques se serrent et Nikola s'apprête à parler lorsqu'il se rend compte du regard d'Helen. Celle-ci lui sourit et laissent ses yeux se fermer, éteignant leur douce lueur dans cette nuit froide et tempétueuse. Le serbe sent le corps de sa meilleure amie se détendre et sa tête se pose sur le sol. Il sanglote quand il comprend que la femme au sol est dans un état de demi-mort. Il se penche sur le corps de la femme et écoute son cœur battre. Les battements sont très faibles. Des larmes continuent de s'échapper de ses yeux verts et il enlève sa main recouverte de sang de la palie encore saignante de la femme à demi-morte. Le vampire embrasse le front d'Helen et regarde les fleurs se faner d'un coup. Le ciel devient aussi gris que les nuages et plus un bruit ne parvient aux oreilles du serbe noyé dans son chagrin. Il serre le corps entre la vie et la mort de la centenaire et sans s'en rendre compte, plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale. De la foudre s'échappe du ciel et des vents terribles s'abattent sur la Terre, sans qu'on est pu le savoir auparavant.

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD, AU SANCTUAIRE.

Nikola boit un verre d'eau et le repose ensuite. Il s'adresse ensuite à Will, lequel regarde tristement Helen.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle devrait être sur pied et ne plus avoir de blessures mais là, c'est comme si…comme si elle ne voulait pas revenir.

-Comment ça ?

-Son esprit refuse de revenir ce qui fait qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort. Je suis désolé Tes…Nikola, mais elle est dans le cas d'un coma plus profond que les autres sans être morte cliniquement. Reste avec elle, elle t'entend.

-Et toi ?

-Je pense que je vais attendre pour rester avec elle. C'est toi le prioritaire.

Will part après un dernier regard et Nikola s'installe sur le lit, se couchant aux côtés d'Helen. Il la regarde et en caressant doucement ses joues, il dit avec tristesse et tendresse :

-Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. J'avais imaginé te dire cela sur un balcon, devant le monde entier mais tant pis. Je t'aime Helen. Je sais ce que tu fais mais vouloir te laisser mourir par le manque de vie ne te fera que du mal. Reprends conscience, si ce n'est pas pour moi, alors fais le pour les Sanctuaires, ils ont besoin de toi. Sans doute plus que moi, même si tu meurs, je meurs intérieurement. Vis, au moins pour moi et ceux qui t'aiment. Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

* * *

Laissez moi sortir un mouchoir!(snif, snif). Pourquoi ai-je écrit ça? Ca m'a presque fait pleurer quand je l'ai écris(en français il y a quelques mois). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à demain!(pour mon aitre fic bien sûr)!


End file.
